staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Grudnia 2013
TVP 1 05:40 Moda na sukces - odc. 5901 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5901); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5902 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5902); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 My Wy Oni; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Domisie - odc. 288 Przydasie; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Maria z Nazaretu - odc. 4 (Maria di Nazaret, 4 puntata) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Włochy, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Zwykła/niezwykła rodzinka - odc. 12/20 (No Ordinary Family, ep. 12, No Ordinary Brother) kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Świat się kręci - the best of; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański kraj prod.Watykan (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:55 Pogotowie rachunkowe - /5/; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Titisee - Neustadt - konkurs indywidualny ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Titisee - Neustadt - konkurs indywidualny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - kabareton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Szlachetna Paczka 2013 - Symbole zwycięstwa Szlachetnej Paczki; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Klara i Franciszek - odc. 3/4 (Chiara e Francesco, 3 puntata) - txt. str. 777; serial biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2009); reż.:Fabrizio Costa; wyk.:Ettore Bassi, Mary Petruolo, Gabriele Cirilli; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2760; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Mikołajek - odc. 20 Zegarek (Le Petit Nicolas ep. La montre); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Szlachetna Paczka 2013 - Symbole zwycięstwa Szlachetnej Paczki; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Anna German - odc. 3/10 (Anna German, ep. 3) - txt. str. 777; serial biograficzny kraj prod.ROSJA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Zakochana Jedynka - Pretty Woman (Pretty Woman) - txt. str. 777; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (1990); reż.:Garry Marshall; wyk.:Julia Roberts, Richard Gere, Ralph Bellamy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Skarga - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Jerzy Wójcik; wyk.:Magda Teresa Wójcik, Henryk Boukołowski, Danuta Szaflarska, Rafał Zwierz, Karolina Lutczyn, Marek Frąckowiak, Władysław Kowalski, Szymon Pawlicki, Bogusław Sochnacki, Bożena Adamek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Żywe trupy III - odc. 15/16 (The Walking Dead III, ep. 15, This Sorrowful Life); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:00 Żywe trupy III - odc. 16/16 (The Walking Dead III, ep. 16, Welcome to the Tombs); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:50 Świat się kręci - the best of; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 15/ 26 seria 1 (Deadly 60 - ep. 15/ 26 - Arizona - s. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Ostoja - odc. 130; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 M jak miłość - odc. 1024; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1026 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1027 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Kultura, głupcze (93); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Rodzinne oglądanie - Minizwierzaki (Super Tiny Animals); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Becky Sawle; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wyprawa na Madagaskar - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Makłowicz w podróży (71) Macedonia "W stolicy"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Davos - sprint techniką dowolną ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:40 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Davos - sprint techniką dowolną kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:25 Mariolka Prawdę ci powie; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2082; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 3 - Kieszonkowe - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 4 - Siła argumentu, argument siły - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Show z humorem - I kto to mówi? - (3); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 541 - O włos; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Roman Polański i Jacek Żakowski (Rozmowy poSzczególne) cz.2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (15); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa 2011; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Krew z krwi - odc. 3/8 - txt. str. 777; serial; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy (goście: Andrzej Wajda, Terry Gilliam); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - (104); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 "The Best of Zbigniew Preisner" (koncert muzyki Zbigniewa Preisnera); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Hannibal (Hannibal) - txt. str. 777; thriller kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Ridley Scott; wyk.:Anthony Hopkins, Julianne Moore, Gary Oldman, Giancarlo Giannini, Ray Liotta, Francesca Neri; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Krew z krwi - odc. 3/8; serial; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:40 Pogoda na jutro - AD; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Jerzy Stuhr; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Małgorzata Zajączkowska, Roma Gąsiorowska, Maciej Stuhr, Krzysztof Globisz; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:15 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:45 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów Odcinek: 24 8:15 Jeźdźcy smoków Odcinek: 15 8:45 Tom i Jerry: Wielka ucieczka 10:20 Piorun 12:25 Karate Kid IV - Mistrz i uczennica 14:50 Stary, gdzie moja bryka? 16:20 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 151 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 152 17:45 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 1 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Państwo w państwie Odcinek: 88 20:05 XVIII Rybnicka Jesień Kabaretowa - Ryjek 2013 Odcinek: 2 22:05 Kości Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 7 23:05 Kości Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 7 0:05 Śmiertelna pułapka 2:10 Magazyn sportowy 4:00 Tajemnice losu TVN 5:50 Mango - Telezakupy 7:55 Maja w ogrodzie Odcinek: 67 8:25 Akademia ogrodnika Odcinek: 67 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN Odcinek: 705 11:00 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 5 11:35 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 628 12:05 Prawo Agaty Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 4 13:00 Lekarze Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 14:00 Finał plebiscytów "Męska Rzecz" i "Kobieta Roku" 15:00 MasterChef Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 16:00 Prawdziwe serce 18:00 Ugotowani Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 5 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3771 20:00 Ocean strachu II 22:00 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 8 23:00 Saga zmierzch: Przed świtem 1:25 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3771 1:40 Arkana magii Odcinek: 1134 3:00 Przerwa w nadawaniu TVP Szczecin 07:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 13 pierwszych dni - 13 grudnia 1981; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Pogoda - 15.12 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 22 Wojciech Malajkat; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Małe ojczyzny - Każda dolina będzie podniesiona; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Skarby prowincji. Bazylika Św. Janów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Leśne rezerwaty Podkarpacia - Góra Chełm; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Rączka gotuje - Zajazd Kasztelański w Orzeszu; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:01 Smaki Tradycji - Kuchnia wielkopolska 10:15 Paramedyk - Masaż kamieniami, konie; magazyn medyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Barka - odc. 366; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Menu kulturalne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Drewniane kościoły na terenie Wielkopolski - odc. 1 - Kościół pw. Świętego Krzyża w Buku; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Piękniejsza Polska - /16/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Zdarzyło się przed laty - Za czym kolejka ta stoi; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:00 AgroSzansa - odc.15; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 2 - Andrzej Krakowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Dziwna okolica; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Ojcowski Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Młodzież kontra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 17:00 Piękniejsza Polska - /15/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Arka - odc. 618; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Annecy - bieg pościgowy mężczyzn (Annecy - bieg pościgowy mężczyzn) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013) 18:25 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 18:30 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:41 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 18:44 Smak tradycji - Adwent; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Program sportowy - Wyścig mistrzów 20:30 Zdarzyło się przed laty - Pozdrowienia z kraju; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:34 Menu kulturalne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:40 Kronika 18 lat wcześniej - Kronika z dnia 15.12.1995; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda - 15.12 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 15.12 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:02 Dla niesłyszących - Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 22:04 Dla niesłyszących - Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:25 Dla niesłyszących - Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 22:29 Dla niesłyszących - Gotowi Start - odc. 36 - JM; magazyn sportowy, Na żywo 23:05 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:35 Archiwum Zbrodni - Wampir - odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Dziwna okolica; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Ukryte prawdy - odc. 4 Cierpienie w milczeniu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Czarny serial - Kopernik; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Pogoda - 15.12 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 00:55 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Pogoda - 15.12 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Ojcowski Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Antoine - geniusz z Sieradza; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Młodzież kontra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:15 Dziwna okolica; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 13 pierwszych dni - 13 grudnia 1981; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:15 Galeria - odc. 65; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Galeria - odc. 66; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Galeria - odc. 67; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Galeria - odc. 68; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Galeria - odc. 69; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (26); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 8 - Monika w ogniu (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 12/15* - Nagłe zawirowanie, czyli most - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc.27 Robert Więckiewicz; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański kraj prod.Watykan (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Wojciecha w Kielnie.; STEREO, 16:9 14:35 Co nam w duszy gra - Duety miłosne cz. 2; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Gęś z jabłkami inaczej; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:25 Dzika Polska - Wpłyń na wodę. Żubry nie piją żubrówki; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1013; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Czy te oczy mogą kłamać - piosenki Agnieszki Osieckiej śpiewa zespół Raz Dwa Trzy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Bajki zza okna - Psot i Psyt; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 86* - Droga na szczyt - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 12/15* - Nagłe zawirowanie, czyli most - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:15 Dzika Polska - Wpłyń na wodę. Żubry nie piją żubrówki; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1013; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bajki zza okna - Psot i Psyt; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Ranczo - odc. 86* - Droga na szczyt; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Kulturalni PL - (171); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc.27 Robert Więckiewicz; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych